


a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be

by honeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, insecure suga, poor boy, sad suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: suga thought he and daichi were soulmates, but he was wrong. oh so wrong.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 27





	a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> song: a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be - jess benko

Suga believed he and Daichi were connected by a red string. They completed each other and brought out the best in each other. They shared the same interests and hobbies and they spent almost every hour together. They had become inseparable when they first met during their first year at Karasuno. 

He and Daichi shared absolutely everything. Secrets were often spilled during sleepovers or late night texts and calls when they were in their most vulnerable state. Tears would stain their phone screens as they spilled their insides to the other without a care and without a single worry because they trusted each other. 

A fire burned in Suga’s heart and in his stomach and it consumed him completely. It was suffocating.

He fell in love with his best friend. 

At first, Suga repressed those feelings, brushing it off by thinking he was just lonely and craved human affection but that wasn’t the case. 

Every time Suga saw Daichi, his palms would start to sweat and his heart would start to race. Every time he and Daichi spoke, he would stumble over his words and when Daichi laughed at his failed attempts to speak, Suga’s heart would swell with overwhelming fondness that showed on his cheeks. 

Suga was certain Daichi liked him back too, but he was wrong. His mind had made him believe what he wanted to believe. He found this out when Daichi started to hang with a girl named Yui Michimiya. 

She was pretty, perfect even. Something Suga was not. She had short brown hair and large brown eyes that were always shining with curiosity, and a nice build and a nice sense of humor. 

Suga was sickened by the terrible disease of jealousy. It plagued his mind every time her name came out of Daichi’s sweet mouth, every time Suga saw her with his own eyes, and every time he saw she and Daichi laugh together. 

But with jealously came sadness. Every time he thought of the perfect girl, Suga’s nose would tingle, a tell tale sign that he was going to cry. His heart felt heavy and his mind was racing. He felt numb. Daichi began to notice. 

“Are you okay?” He had said one night when he found Suga crying in the club room. The setter brushed it off by saying one of his favorite characters of a show died. It was a stupid lie and excuse but it seemed to work. “It happens. I’ve been there too.”

When Daichi had told Suga he was dating Michimiya, it didn’t come as a surprise. Suga knew it was only a matter time that they got together, but he pretended to act surprised. 

The night Daichi announced his relationship, Suga cried on his bed. He wondered why he wasn’t good enough for Daichi to like him. He was stupid, so fucking stupid for believing that an amazing guy would like him, Suga, an imperfect person who had crippling insecurities and an unstable mentality. 

Somewhere deep down, Suga knew Daichi deserved someone like her. He was an amazing person to needed someone equally as amazing. Suga couldn’t have been that person. 

The sad silver haired boy regretted the secrets he told the boy he loved. The boy he loved had become someone who knew absolutely everything about him. It only made him feel more alone because he knew he couldn’t share those secrets with anyone else. 

Daichi only hung out with Suga during volleyball practices and matches. He spent the rest of his time with his girlfriend. 

Over time, Daichi became a stranger who knew everything about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to try to get out of writer’s block and to vent sorry if it sucked lol


End file.
